Kind
by ICan'tStopBelievin
Summary: Tina changes Artie's diaper, and it turns into an adorable blushfest. Complete fluff, no smut.


"Let's get you out of the chair," Tina said, assisting him once she placed the mat down. She was ordered by Miss Abrams to tend to Artie while supper was to be prepared. Tina hadn't minded at all, it was more time to occupy with Artie involved.

He grasped the bars that secured the opened area of the bathroom, letting out a grunt as he was tugged by his underarms. He delayed her. "My mom stands me up and kneels me down, she doesn't drag me to the mat, now."

"Yeah?" She groaned, dropping him lightly onto the mat after time. "Well I cant do that, Artie. See these skimpy arms?"

"Oh, hmm." Artie gave her eyes a glance, and maybe even a second one while his mind wandered. Lying himself flat on the mat and consuming as less time as possible, because he knew that supper could have been finished any moment and Tina had been starving. Also, he wouldn't want to be enough time to form a rash due to Tina having to e the one to care for it.

With the considerations and thoughts pertaining to her, he grew obsessed. A small look to her eye had turned into a habit, with him persistently running his eyes back and forth between blank space and her eyes. Wow, he never noticed they were so gorgeous. Cocoa shaded irises of passion.

She rolled eyes at his trance. Going to the intended task, she worked his black pants to his knees and rolled a small portion of his red vest up against his belly conveniently. Yet after the entire time, she found him proceeding to study her. "What, Artie?" she asked casually as if she hadn't recognized his contact.

"Don't you have to lift my legs? And don't you have to remove it to replace it?" Artie was demanding, sure enough. He was only doing it to seem on task. Though deeply, he was grateful for the slowness of the process and the possible complications Tina had faced. Maybe if she wouldn't complete this by supper time, his mom would take matters to her own hands.

He was hesitant on Tina pulling the front of the diaper out and revealing the mess to herself. He was not so satisfied with the idea of her catching indecency, involving a horrid stench and some foul sights. It wasn't pleasant and pure to bring upon her and he'd known better than to allow it.

"Sure," she replied, "let's get this done so we can go to the kitchen."

Seemed as she was accepting of this challenge. But the shame lingered throughout him. The only polite action anymore was to give her complete eye contact and appreciation. Her beauty made him blush bright as a peach, and his nose was sworn to twitch a few times. He smiled, and probably even chuckled a bit under his breath.

Tina caressed Artie's cheek and headed to unsnap the diaper. She somehow was able to lock eyes and smirks with him, and if it weren't for all the makeup you would have been able to discover a blush of her own. She began at bending his knees gently and turning his legs upwards.

Artie fidgeted his hands over his covered belly. He smiled wider while their contact remained, her eyes utterly glued to his. He was highly impressed of her female mothering instinct, starting with her ability to remove the diaper without even looking at where her hands had been, and it made the bond between he and her stronger.

He could recognize by her joyous, gleeful grin that she happened to be enjoying this so very much. He struck with passion, with the similarity of her feelings.

Artie hadn't noticed how kindly he was cleaned up, being lost in her complexion, but he stole a nice chance to sigh and enjoy the final moments he would be down for.

She patted him dry with a towel as slowly as she could, and it was deliberate once she found the disappoinment in his eyes. She dabbed some powder onto him, also very steadily. "You know, Artie, this was nice."

"Yes, it's been a good time." He looked away as she bundled a fresh diaper onto him gently, keeping his smile.

"This needs to happen more often." Tina was now returning him to the chair, and planting a large smooch onto his cheek. "You've got to have a bunch to drink with your supper, and I'm going to make you. Drink, drink, until you fill this diaper."

"Don't worry, Tina. You're not going to have to make me."


End file.
